


ordinary feelings

by theillyrianwolf



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst?, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, just something light and fun i came up with
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theillyrianwolf/pseuds/theillyrianwolf
Summary: Chloe's always thought her life was fairly ordinary.  Beca walks in to that audition room and fucks all that up.  Suddenly, she's running around with a girl who hates her best friend, a girl who makes her heart skip a beat and her breath stick in her throat, and Chloe’s not quite sure where the friendship ends and where something more begins.





	ordinary feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Chloe are silly high school girls being silly and flirty and cheesy, basically.

There’s something about first days that makes Chloe feel like she’s flying.  Sometimes in a good way, sometimes not, but all she knows is that when she steps through the front door of the school she feels like she’s lifting into the sky and nothing can keep her anchored to the ground.  It’s no different this year; when she takes that first step onto the squeaky linoleum she sighs. She can feel her mind floating above her. Days like these never quite feel real. Her whole life feels like something’s about to happen but nothing ever does.  Chloe supposes everyone feels that way. Everyone’s waiting for life to sweep them up, whisk them away on some grand adventure, but the truth is life is pretty ordinary. Chloe’s high school life has always been pretty much the same. Since freshman year, Aubrey has met her at the bench in the courtyard with a celebratory iced coffee on the first day.  And that’s where Chloe heads after she arrives at school, ready and waiting to see her friend and that small smirk she gives her when she hands her the iced coffee and says, “Ready to hit the ground running?”

She’s in the courtyard and she’s scanning the students for a head of blond hair when she hears a distinctive scoff.  The crowd parts a little, and she sees Aubrey standing holding two iced coffees, glaring at some girl sitting on their bench.  The girl seems to be ignoring Aubrey, her eyes trained on the ground in front of her. Chloe heads towards them and can hear Aubrey’s voice getting tighter and tighter as she says, “Look, this is our bench- if your ears weren’t so full of earrings then maybe you’d actually listen to me!”

Chloe arrives in front of the bench just in time to see the girl raise her eyebrows and say, “It doesn’t have your name on it.”

Chloe doesn’t know what’s happening, exactly, but she knows that Aubrey can be a bit obnoxious to people who haven’t met her before, and she knows by the look of this girl that she’s new.  (Chloe’s never seen her before, and it’s her defensive posture that gives her away; she’s ready for any questions or attacks that come her way).

Trying to diffuse the situation, she says, “Hi!  What’s going on here?”

The girl’s hair is a bit above shoulder length and it swings as she moves her eyes to meet Chloe’s.  “I’m assuming you’re Chloe?”

Chloe gives her a smile.  “Yeah, I am. And you are?”

“Annoyed, at the moment,” the girl says, “but Beca, usually.”

Chloe hears Aubrey scoff again but keeps her eyes locked on Beca.  She’s expecting her to keep talking, but Beca just keeps staring at her evenly.  It gives Chloe a weird feeling, but she pushes it down and turns to Aubrey, who says, “She’s in our spot.”

“I know, Aubs.  I can see that. We can just sit somewhere else,” she says, and grabs Aubrey and tugs her away.

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Beca grin victoriously to herself, and she hears Aubrey spluttering, but she continues until they reach the entrance to the courtyard, where Aubrey pulls her to a stop.

“What was that?”  She says, crossing her arms.

“What?  She’s new, it’s probably a hard day for her, we can literally just sit somewhere else.”

“Yeah, okay, but it’s the principle of the thing.  It’s _our_ bench,” Aubrey replies, handing Chloe an iced coffee.

Chloe just laughs, taking the coffee, and turns around as the bell rings, saying, “I’ll see you later.

______________________________

Chloe thinks she’s never going to see Beca again, and for a while, she doesn’t.  It’s not until a week later, on club day, that Chloe interacts with her again. Chloe’s trying to get her acapella singing group off the ground; it’s her and Aubrey’s pet project and it’s the first year the school’s approved it.  They’re standing in the baseball field where the booths are set up, handing out flyers to anyone who walks by, when Chloe spots Beca again. She’s wearing headphones around her neck, not the headphones with thin wires that everyone else has, but the thick headphones that go over your head.  

“Do you see that?”  Aubrey asks. “She wore those big headphones to _school_.  Why would anyone do that?”

Chloe shrugs and says, “At least it means she’s into music.  Maybe she’ll join.”

“Wait, Chloe, no way-”

“Hey again!”  Chloe says to Beca as she passes their booth.

Surprisingly, Beca stops.  “Hey again,” she says, “What’s this?”

“We’re the Bellas.  It’s our acapella singing group!” Chloe says, handing her a flyer.

“Oh, right, this is, like, a thing now.”  Beca says.

Chloe ignores Aubrey rolling her eyes.  “Yeah! We sing songs, but using no instruments.  It’s all from our mouths,” she says, and she’s not sure what comes over her afterwards, but she winks.

Beca’s eyes widen, and Chloe thinks she sees a spark of… something in her eyes before they shift down to examine the pamphlet.

“Do you wanna join?”  Chloe asks after a few seconds.

Beca looks up, meeting her eyes, and says, “No offense, but it sounds kinda lame.”

Chloe can feel Aubrey’s reaction and puts a hand on her arm placatingly.

“It’s not lame.  We’re going to travel for a bunch of competitions, and if we win, we’ll be going to Los Angeles for Nationals!  Do you want to help our dreams become a reality?”

Beca’s lips turn into a slight smile as she says, “That was really cheesy.”

Chloe sighs, “I know.  I just thought it might help.  So?”

“I’m sorry, dude.  I don’t even sing. But it was nice seeing you again,” Beca says, keeping her eyes trained on Chloe.  Beca flicks her eyes at Aubrey, and Chloe can almost read her thoughts: not you, though.

As she walks away, Aubrey turns to Chloe and says, “God, what a bitch.”

“She’s not that bad, I don’t think.  She smiled a lot.”

Aubrey rolls her eyes.  “You just like her because she’s pretty.”

Chloe shrugs her shoulders and says, “Maybe so.”

 

Club day doesn’t go as long as Chloe had anticipated and she ends up having to go to 5th period gym class.  She’s a little late, though, and when she bursts into the locker room she expects it to be empty. Instead, as she’s getting her clothes from her bag, she hears a girl’s voice in the changing room.  It’s pretty low, so it takes her a minute to realize the girl is singing Titanium. The girl’s voice seems oddly familiar, but she can’t place it. She mulls it over as she continues changing. The girl’s voice is clear and smooth, and it makes Chloe’s heart turn over in her chest.  She’s a sucker for a good voice. Chloe’s brain is telling her it’s a terrible idea to invade someone’s privacy while she’s changing, but her heart is telling her to follow that voice, and Chloe’s always been a follow your heart kind of person. When she opens the door, she does it slowly, just so she can peek who it is.  When she sees a head of floppy brown hair and the glint of metal earrings, she can’t be more excited, and she can’t help herself from saying, “You _can_ sing!”

Beca whips around in surprise, hugging her shirt to her chest.  “Dude!”

Chloe steps into the room, letting the door slam behind her.  “How high does your belt go?”

“My what?” Beca keeps turning in an attempt to cover herself, and Chloe thinks it’s adorable because she’s still wearing her bra and her pants, so Chloe can’t see much.  Even so, Chloe keeps her eyes trained on the wall behind Beca in order to make her more comfortable.

“You have to audition for the Bellas.”

“Dude, I’m not talking about this while you’re dressed… like that.”

“What?”  Chloe says, and it takes her a minute to realize she’s only wearing her bra and underwear.  “Oh, right. I’m pretty confident, about all this.”

Beca glances at her and gives her a small smile.  “You should be.”

Chloe’s heart leaps into her throat and she has to take a minute to calm down before she says, “Was that Titanium you were singing?”

Beca says, “You know David Guetta?”

Chloe scoffs and says, “Okay, Beca.  I know you’re trying to be all _alternative_ and shit, but Titanium was in the top 10 in like, all the charts, for like, a year.  Who doesn’t know David Guetta?”

Beca’s cheeks turn red and she mumbles, “I’m not… alternative.”

“You’ve got those cool earrings, and you’ve got the short hair, you wear indie band tees and you have all those punk bracelets and shit.  You’ve got that whole not-like-other-girls vibe going.”

“But I’m not like other girls,” Beca says, and Chloe can’t believe her ears.

“Oh, my god, I can’t believe I just heard someone say that unironically and it’s _not_ 2012\.  I thought we were over that misogynist bullshit.  You-”

Beca steps forward, a small smile on her face.  “Whoa, dude, I was joking. I’m not misogynist. I don’t hate girls. I love girls, actually.  Maybe too much.”

Chloe can sense the meaning behind her words and winks at her and says, “You can never love girls too much.”

Beca winks back and Chloe feels like her heart is about to explode.  She suddenly realizes that Beca is standing close enough that their arms are brushing together, and it sends a shiver down her spine.  She’s sure Beca can feel it because she suddenly steps away, leaving Chloe with a cold feeling around her.

Chloe can feel panic rising in her chest so she starts backing towards the door.  

“I’ll see you at auditions, right?”  She asks as she steps through the doorway.

Beca looks back at her, smirks, and says, “You wish.”

The door slams in front of her face, leaving Chloe with her breath caught in her throat.


End file.
